Talk:Candace (alternate realities)
Can anyone add a picture or information to this page? Help is needed. --AgentP 14:49, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :I'll try to get a picture, and maybe information. -LeannLeann 14:58, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! By the way this is the one with 3 kids not the one technically named Joe. Just letting you know!--AgentP 15:01, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Yep, I know who you're talking about! -LeannLeann 15:08, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok. Just checking! --AgentP 15:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Name Somebody might want to change the name, possibly to just Future Candace. -LeannLeann 15:39, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Merge proposal It might work better if this page and Candace (from bad future) were merged together, such as "Candace Flynn (alternate realities)". Then it would match what we did for Emperor Doofenshmirtz (Heinz Doofenshmirtz (alternate reality)). — RRabbit42 (talk) 15:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :That may actually work because there isn't much info for the summary on either page so we could just indicate which one did what action in the same page. --AgentP 15:42, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm, yeah that seems like a good idea. -LeannLeann 15:46, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll see if anyone else agrees. --AgentP 16:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Second It or third iJoshoedit 07:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I agree I just doesn't make sence to have these articles split. there to small individually. Together there there a decent article. Hunter 710 is out peace! By the way this article is officially renamed Candace (alternate realities). The two articles have been moved to this location. --AgentP 17:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Information on Future Candace There is some information on the future Candace that I think should be moved to this page. "Adult Years In "Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo" we see Candace in the future. She has three children Amanda, Xavier and Fred. 20 years has done her a world of good personality wise, as she is no longer obsessed with busting her brothers. Whether this is because she just gave up at one point or because they came to an understanding is unknown. When she meets her past self she actually wonders if she really used to be so crazy. Alternate Reality In Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo, when Phineas and Ferb shows up, Future Candace was still intent on busting them. But when she fails to get mom to them, the person who invented the time machine shows up, and when he learns that the future has corn dogs, he decides to stay, leaving the time machine for Future Candace's use. She travels back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she drags present-day Linda outside, where she sees Phineas and Ferb on the rollercoaster. When Future Candace went back to the future, it turned out her busting of Phineas and Ferb had resulted in a chain reaction, which caused Doofenshmirtz to take over the world. She manages to relocate the time machine and goes back to the day of the rollercoaster, where she stops Current Future Candace from busting Phineas and Ferb. After explaining things, they attempt to get to the time machine, but Doofenshmirtz rolls in on a giant tinfoil ball (which was the result of a recent battle with Perry), crushing the machine. The two goes to Phineas to seek help from him, but then Phineas points out that now that they fixed the future, the Alternate Reality Candace would no longer exist, which causes her to somehow blink out of existence." As well as this part on future Candace's appearance. 20 years into the future, Candace will have a face shaped like Linda's, but still have her unusually long neck and the same haircut. She will also wear a red t-shirt and white pants ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). --Firesideboy 07:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) *What if we moved most of the information here and left some in a section on her main page with a link under the heading that says "Main Article: Candace (alternate realities)." - You built a time machine... out of a phone booth? Dantheman007a 05:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Different Name Do we think this page should be moved to Candace (alternate reality)?''' '''I think so. I need better clips. — Person1507 (Talk to me) (Blog) ( ) 15:58, September 16, 2012 (UTC)